<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Jellicles and Second Chances by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586818">Of Jellicles and Second Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33'>Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Everyone is younger, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jenny can’t turn away a kitten needing a home, Mischief, Rewrite, another pairing will be added later, its cute, the adolescents are now kittens, the trio get into some kitten trouble, the twins have a new sibling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skimble first saw the little kitten sitting on the tracks he worried, he worried even more once the kitten didn’t move out of the way of the moving train, his worry was through the floor of the Heavieside when he pulled her off the track and realized just how little and scared she was. Before the 1998 musical!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Jellicles and Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a rewrite of the first chapter of a story, with the same name, I posted a few days ago. I wasn’t happy with how it was so I decided to redo it and now I like it a lot more and I’m hoping you will to!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonbriar’s first memory was of a blurry cream colored queen and another wiggling cream colored kit. She could faintly remember the feel of the queen’s fur, hear the sound of her purr, barely recall the soothing scent of her mother. Her second memory was far less pleasant and one she’d almost rather forget.</p><p>She’d been about four weeks old when the humans came. She’d been laying in the sun with her mother and sibling when she was grabbed rather roughly by a male human who turned her this way and that before sneering at her.</p><p>“This one looks nothing like the mother! Do away with it, it’s useless.”</p><p>With those gruff words Moonbriar could only meow helplessly as she was thrust into the hands of another human and taken away from her family. This second human held her a little softer but the comfort was lost as she was placed on the cold alley ground outside and left alone. She didn’t know how long she stood at the door crying and pawing at the wood before a loud crash drew her away. She followed the sound of rustling into another alley where she found a kitten with ruddy brown fur digging in a knocked over rubbish bin. Slowly she approached but once the older kitten noticed her he hissed and spat at her before she could even try to speak. Before she could back out of striking range the other kitten swiped at her and one of his claws scratched over her left eye staining her off white fur red and forcing her to close the eye.</p><p>Terrified she ran as fast as she could away, turning and winding through alleys hoping to find something, anything to hide in. She wasn’t able to see well thanks to her new injury and the tears in her other eye and it caused her to not see the large metal rails until her paw caught on one sending her sprawling onto the ground. Sitting up her tears finally won over as she started to cry and shake. Too hurt and scared she failed to notice the train rolling up behind her until it was nearly too late.</p><p>Before the train could squish her she was pulled out of the way by her scruff making her sniffle and look up to find a panting brown tom with green eyes looking at the spot she’d just been in. After a moment the tom set her down carefully looking at her with a worried expression.</p><p>“What in the name of the Everlasting cat were you doing on the track little one? You could have gotten hurt.”</p><p>Moonbriar only looked up at her savior with her good eye and sniffled shaking again as the chilled night air sank into her skin. The tom gave a sad look as he looked her over before he leaned down carefully nudging her.</p><p>“What is your name little one?”</p><p>Moonbriar whimpered softly.</p><p>“Moonbriar.”</p><p>The tom gave a tiny smile before gently licking her wounded eye clearing the blood.</p><p>“Moonbriar. Such a pretty name. I’m Skimbleshanks.”</p><p>Moonbriar closed her good eye leaning into the gentle grooming before shaking again. Skimbleshanks looked at the train before carefully picking her up by the scruff. Moonbriar mewled softly as he began walking.</p><p>“I’m taking you somewhere safe and warm, no need to cry.”</p><p>Moonbriar fell silent and let herself be carried through the many twisting and winding streets until at the end of one alley a junkyard came into view. Skimbleshanks entered the yard and looked around before carefully setting ber down. Moonbriar huddled against his front paws looking around as all the shadows seemed to move before a silver and black tabby coated tom approached.</p><p>“Good evening Skimble. Not traveling with the night mail tonight?”</p><p>Skimble bowed his head to the younger tom before shaking his head looking down at Moonbriar.</p><p>“Had a little distraction as the train was leaving. She was crying on the tracks hurt and scared.”</p><p>The silver tom turned his grey eyes to Moonbriar who mewled again and hid behind Skimble making the brown tom smile softly.</p><p>“Moonbriar, this is Munkustrap. He’s a friend of mine and he’s going to help you.”</p><p>Moonbriar looked from Skimble to Munkustrap and slowly came out of hiding so the younger tom could fully see her. As he looked her over his eyes widened as they looked back at Skimble.</p><p>“She’s so young! What was she doing alone on the tracks?”</p><p>Skimble shook his head watching as  Moonbriar slowly approached Munkustrap sniffing at him before squeaking as the tom gently nosed her side.</p><p>“She’s barely four weeks old. Where is your mother little one?”</p><p>Moonbriar looked up at the other tom and tears filled her eyes.</p><p>“They took me away.”</p><p>Munkustrap lowered his ears gently licking her head.</p><p>“Poor kit.”</p><p>He looked at Skimble then with a soft smile.</p><p>“Do you think Jenny might finally tell you no after the twins?”</p><p>Skimble chuckled watching as Moonbriar yawned nearly falling over if it weren’t for Munkustrap putting his paw behind her keeping her up right.</p><p>“You know Jenny, she can’t resist a kit in need.”</p><p>Munkusrap nodded before they both looked down at Moonbriar as the kit laid down her eyes growing heavy. Skimble walked over gently lifting her by the scruff again giving a small bow to Munkustrap again as the younger tom smiled.</p><p>“Good luck Skimble.”</p><p>The older tom’s only response was a wave of his tail as he walked deeper into the junkyard only stopping when he had climbed up a rubbish pile to a rather sizable den.</p><p>“Skimble? What are you doing here this time of night? Won’t they need you on the train?”</p><p>Moonbriar forced her eyes open hearing the voice of a queen. Skimble gave a halfhearted shrug before he moved closer.</p><p>“There was a small complication Jen.”</p><p>Moonbriar gave a small meow as she was set down before the stripped and spotted queen. Jenny’s eyes widened as she took in Moonbriar with a small gasp.</p><p>“Oh poor dear! Oh she’s so small!”</p><p>Skimble nodded his agreement.</p><p>“She was laying hurt on the tracks, poor thing almost got run over by the train. Humans took her away from her mother.”</p><p>Jenny’s eyes teared up before she leaned forward gently picking Moonbriar up and setting her down beside to curled up balls of multicolored fluff.</p><p>“There’s always room for one more. What’s her name?”</p><p>Skimble joined his mate sitting and watching as Moonbriar yawned again before curling up with the other two kittens and fell asleep.</p><p>“She says it’s Moonbriar.”</p><p>Jenny smiled curling her tail around the trio of kittens.</p><p>“Such a pretty name for a pretty little kit. Just like the twins she’s got a coat all her own.”</p><p>Skimble nodded his agreement gently pressing his forehead to Jenny’s earning a purr then a giggle.</p><p>“You’re really going to need to stop bringing in kittens love, we’ll have a whole brood soon at this rate.”</p><p>Skimble laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“I can’t help it if the Humans think train tracks are a good place to leave kittens.”</p><p>Jenny gave a soft hum looking down at her now trio of kittens as Moonbriar wiggled closer to the twins causing the pair to stir enough to move so they were all in a bit of a pile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>